Enterrando lágrimas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: No era sorpresa que con la muerte de Isara, Welkin decidiera esconder su tristeza por ello, al final en cuentas, el era el que sufría más. Entendió la inmensa soledad que todo ese tiempo había querido evitar.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Seguiré escribiendo sobre este Anime/Videojuego! Aunque lo que estoy escribiendo más, tendrán más relación con el anime. Lo estoy volviendo a ver, es por eso que se me está ocurriendo más en que escribir._**

 ** _Sin duda la muerte de Isara fue lo más triste que pude ver en la serie y que Welkin se comportará de una manera "Tranquila" me hizo pensar que el era quien sufría más de todos ellos._**

 ** _Ver como lloraba al fin, fue lo más me destrozó sin duda._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Valkyria Chronicle no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

La muerte de Isara Gunther fue muy repentina para muchos, fue algo que realmente nadie llegó a esperar, de eso se trataba la guerra y todos por un momento lo habían olvidado.

Muchas lágrimas, gritos y dolores existieron en casa uno de las personas del escuadrón 7 como del escuadrón 1. Muchos lloraban su muerte excepto por una persona.

Su hermano, Welkin Gunther. No eran mentiras que a la muerte de su padre, Welkin se había desorientado y sólo prestaba atención en su propio mundo.

No era sorpresa que ahora se quería mantener cerrado y la mayoría del tiempo guardando silencio, al final en cuentas, él era el único que estaba sufriendo más, aunque a nadie le gustaba la manera en la que se estaba haciendo daño.

Welkin no tiene muchos recuerdos de su madre, sólo sabe por su padre que un error fue lo que causó su muerte. Ese vacío lo había llenado con la llegada de Isara tiempo después, aquella chiquilla que sin dudar convirtió en su hermana fue el reemplazo de aquel amor faltante.

Tampoco era un secreto que con la muerte de su padre, decidió cerrarse un poco más, se metía en su propio mundo, era despistado y preferia serlo así.

 **-¡¿Tu que sabes que era lo que quería Isara?! ¡No tienes derecho de decidir!** -Ramal habia gritado aquella vez esas palabras sin saber que era lo que él sentía. **-¡Si no la hubieras abandonado! ¡Si hubieras llevado contigo a Isara, ella seguiría viva!**

 **-Calmado Ramal** -Faldio había separado a Ramal de Welkin, el era quien podría leer lo que sus ojos no decían **-Welkin es quien más sufre**

El equipo estaba deprimido, todos estaban tristes y con un humor sensible, incluso Hans se la pasaba llorando en Edelweiss esperando a que ella llegará.

Suspiraba a cada rato, quería mantener su mente ocupadas otra cosa y hasta había generado algunas peleas, quería olvidarlo pero era curioso una cosa, en ningún momento había soltado lágrimas.

Había llorado con su madre, había llorado con su padre pero las lágrimas no querían salir de sus ojos con la muerte de Isara. Sentía la soledad, sentía la tristeza, sentía muchas cosas pero las lágrimas nunca salieron.

Incluso había hecho llorar a Alicia con su mala actitud, su pesimismo y sus palabras. Se había ganado un buen golpe de Faldio y aún así, no podia sacar lo que estaba guardando.

Sacar las cosas de Isara fue lo más difícil, tenía lindos recuerdos con ella, incluso cuando recordó su llegada y el porque traía muy poco equipaje. Gracias a su comandante en jefe, regresaron a Bruhl, recuperaron lo que les pertenecía y una vez más fue a sufrir en silencio.

 **-Entonces...** -Guardo silencio cuando alzó su rostro angustiado **-¿Porque no he podido llorar con la pérdida de Isara?**

Se quedó quieto en su lugar al ver como Alicia llegaba a su lado, acerco sus manos a sus mejillas e hizo que bajará un poco más el rostro.

 **-Pobre Welkin...** -Un susurro escucho y una suave caricia a su cabello sintió **-No deberías contenerte en un lugar como este**

Cuando ella se marchó al fin sus lágrimas habían resbalado por sus mejillas, sin necesidad de parar los gritos de hicieron presentes.

Al fin había comprendido, el se había quedado completamente sólo, el se había quedado en la soledad que todo ese tiempo había querido ignorar y había querido escapar.

No podía enterrar las lágrimas, no podia más, estaba cansado cuando sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas en el que era el cuarto de su hermana. Golpeaba con desesperación el piso, las lágrimas caían como cascadas y sus gritos no pararian hasta que estuviera totalmente liberado.

Fue ese día en el que Welkin Gunther comprendió la infinita soledad, fue el día en el que dejo de enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser las lágrimas, fue el día en el que al fin había llorado.

Un día que mantendría en secreto con Alicia quien lo esperaba afuera de su casa a contemplar las pequeñas flores "Edelweiss" que crecían y quienes al fin hecho las paces, se tomaron de las manos con tranquilidad y disfrutaron de su día de victoria, su día sin seguir enterrando las lágrimas de la soledad.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Welkin es alguien quien tiene sentimientos duros y ver como se destrozaba por la muerte de Isara fue lo que me animo a escribir este pequeño pensamiento que tenía._**

 ** _Ver como Alicia le ayudo a llorar y como se tomaron de las manos, fue lindo al final del capítulo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
